Lunatics in the Library
by Red Witch
Summary: Sequel to The Red Menace. More random insanity at Bayville high while Lance learns some things about telepaths.


****

Bookworms have eaten the disclaimer saying that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. This takes place soon after "The Red Menace". And yes, sooner or later I will make Xavier's head hurt as soon as I can figure out where this plot line is going. For now I just have to settle for making fun of his control over the X-Men, or lack thereof…

**Lunatics in the Library**

Pietro yawned as he entered the library. "You look tired yo," Todd remarked as he sat down next to him. 

"The dynamic duo kept me up half the night with their conspiracy theories," Pietro sighed. "When I last left them they were trying to figure out how to block telepathic signals using aluminum foil." 

"Do you really think Xavier could brainwash us?" Todd asked. "I mean the X-Geeks don't really have that many brains to be washed, so it doesn't matter about them. But us?"

"Nah, like you said, if he really wanted to take over our minds he'd have done it long ago," Pietro shook his head. "Besides, he's too much of a goodie-goodie to do that sort of thing." He mocked Xavier, imitating his voice. "We must use our powers for the good of mankind. Oh yeah, he's a real threat. He can't even control Daniels when he goofs off and skips school all the time. Or those new recruit brats."

"You have a point there," Todd said. "Well as long as he doesn't try anything with us who cares?"

"Exactly," Pietro nodded. "He could tie 'em up to a twenty ton anvil and drop 'em all off a cliff for all I care! But it's Lance and Tabby's hearts we gotta look out for! I mean their little infatuation with members of the Geek squad could hurt 'em!"

"You flirt with some those geeks too ya know," Todd pointed out. 

"Well I have to," Pietro sniffed. "I mean I am the most dashing male at school here. If I didn't flirt with every pretty girl here it would be a crime against nature! Heck I even flirt with some of the less attractive ones just to spread my beauty around. That reminds me, I have to take care of something." When no one else was looking he sped off out of the library. 

"Oh yeah," Todd rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be another fun morning at Bayville. I wonder what Lance is doing?" He got up and found Lance at another table, intensely reading a book of some kind.

"Yo Lance, What's up?" Todd asked. "You actually doing homework?"

"Not exactly," Lance shook his head. "But I am doing some other kinds of research."

"Lance you're still not thinking of using aluminum foil to save Kitty from Xavier's evil brainwashing are you?" Todd mocked.

"No I am not," Lance spat. "It was a stupid idea I admit. Besides, I'm kind of leaning towards Tabby's theory that Red's running the show. I mean if you saw for yourself the things that go on in that place there is no way Xavier could be controlling them. Or at the very least he ain't controlling them that well. I mean how could they rip off a jet for a joyride without him knowing about it? Now take off Toad! I got some research to do." He picked up and continued his reading: THE POWER OF CRYSTALS AND THE MIND. 

"Whatever," Todd shook his head and took off. Lance continued reading until he saw Kitty walking his way. 

"Kitty! Hi!" Lance stood up. "Can I talk to you? Or is, You-Know-Who…?"

"Okay Lance," Kitty groaned. "For the thousandth time, Xavier is not controlling my mind! Get that through your head okay? I mean like the professor doesn't do that stuff."

"Okay, what about…?"

"Jean doesn't do it either!" Kitty groaned. 

"But how would you know?" Lance blinked. 

"Lance I know you're worried about me," Kitty sighed. "But as I explained to you, it was Mesmero who did that to us. Hopefully he's gone for good. Look, I'm okay. I haven't been brainwashed. When you hang around telepaths, you pick up a few things on how their minds work. Look when you were at the mansion did the professor at any time go into your mind?"

"No," Lance admitted sheepishly. "Not that I know of."

"You'd know believe me," Kitty said. "And no he didn't erase your memories or anything. Remember how everyone else felt a little fuzzy the day after the soccer game? Even Xavier can't go into that many people's minds without some side effects. Of course, most people would think of it as being sleepy or they lost track of their thoughts or in some cases a hangover. Have you ever felt like that around him?"

"Well not him," Lance admitted. "My math teacher sometimes but…don't you feel weird sometimes? You know with him there?"

"Lance he's not like that! Okay! Will you please drop it?" Kitty was starting to get a headache. 

"Okay," Lance sighed. "Oh here, I got something for you," He pulled out a small necklace.

"Wow it's one of those crystal necklaces!" Kitty beamed as he put it on her. "Thanks Lance! What made you think of this?"

"No reason," Lance whistled. "Uh you don't feel any different do you?"

"What do you mean?" Kitty looked at him. 

"Uh no reason," Lance gulped. "I mean you don't feel lighter and stuff? You know crystals are supposed to empower your mind and body. At least that's what I've heard."

"No I feel pretty much the same," Kitty shrugged. "Oh I gotta go make some copies. I'll be right back." She went to the copier. 

"Okay back to square one," Lance grumbled to himself. He picked up the book he'd been reading. "A lot of help you were!" He threw it away. 

Kitty went in back to use the copier machine. To her chagrin she found someone was already using it. "Toad!" She snapped. "Stop it! Take your face out of the copy machine!" 

"Okay okay!" Todd got his face out. He looked dazed. "Wow! Look at all the pretty blinking lights!" 

"I'm not surprised," Kitty groaned. "You know you could seriously hurt your eyes doing that! EEWWW! There's slime all over it! Gross!" She made a face. 

"Hey look!" Todd rummaged in the back. "Stickers! Cool!" 

At that moment the PA came to life. "Ladies of Bayville High!" Pietro's voice came over the intercom. "I'd like to play a special little number in tribute to you!" Then he began to sing. "You are the Sunshine of My Life."

"How much sugar did he have this morning?" Lance wondered as he listened to the music. He had the feeling he was being watched. He turned and saw Scott, Jean and Evan glaring at him. "What?" He snapped at them. "It wasn't my idea!" 

Then Fred skated by on a pair of roller skates. "And neither is that," He added. 

"Where did he get the roller skates?" Kitty asked Lance.

"I'm amazed he found a pair that wouldn't buckle under the weight," Lance said. 

"I don't believe those jerks!" Evan fumed as he watched Lance and Kitty talk. "They're getting worse! And having half the teaching staff gone doesn't help!" 

"They can't even find a sub for the library!" Scott groaned. "Is he still singing? Why doesn't anyone shut him up?" 

"I think it's the fact he bribed the secretaries with roses and chocolates," Jean sighed. 

"Look we can't let the Brotherhood think they can run wild in this school!" Scott slammed his hand on the table. "Someone's gotta put a stop to it!" 

"But the professor said…" Jean started.

"Oh who cares what he said?" Evan snapped. 

"Yeah I'm with Evan on this one," Scott grumbled. "Let's get them!"

"This is a bad idea," Jean groaned as they got up. 

"Evan you take care of Quicksilver, Jean and I will handle the rest," Scott snapped. 

"Gotcha!" Evan took off. 

"Oh no," Lance groaned as Jean and Scott started chasing Fred around the library. "Here we go again!"

"I know a back room we can both hide in," Kitty pulled on his sleeve.

"Lead the way," Lance gulped as he followed her. Many other students had long taken the hint and skipped out of the library as well. That left only the Brotherhood and X-Men team members. 

"FRED STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Jean snapped. Without thinking she caused a couple of books to fall in out of the shelves into Fred's path. He fell face first. 

"Hey you leave Freddy alone!" Todd snapped. "Have a sticker!" Before Jean could react he slapped a smiley face sticker on her forehead. 

"Toad!" Jean hissed. Then looked around. There were stickers all over the library, stuck on books, desks, and chairs. There were also the pictures Todd made of his face with the copier. "I don't believe this!" 

"I call it, Toad: A Work in Progress!" Todd proclaimed happily. 

Scott then noticed that the singing had stopped. "Well at least that racket is over with!" He snapped. "Now listen Blob…Hey!" He ducked when Fred threw a book at him. 

"Cut it out! Quit it! All right! You asked for it!" Before he could think, Scott moved his visors and blasted one of the books Fred threw to shreds.

They all looked at what Scott had done. "Oops," Scott gulped.

"Nice going Shades," Todd snapped, sliming the tiny fire out.

"Way to go Scott," Jean said.

"I…it was an accident!" Scott said.

"And you keep telling us to control our powers!" Fred snapped.

"Oooh!" Todd smirked. "You're gonna get it!"

"Hey shut up Toad!" Scott snapped. 

"You don't tell him to shut up!" Fred snapped. "This is all your fault!"

"Hey you guys were goofing off and throwing the books!" Jean snapped.

"You started throwing the books first sister!" Todd snapped. They all started arguing. 

"You wrecked public property!" Todd shouted.

"Since when do you delinquents care about public property?" Scott snapped.

"You should all listen to me because…" Jean started.

"Oh give it a rest!" Fred snapped.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Kelly stormed in. 

"They did it!" Todd pointed to them.

"WHAT!" Jean grabbed Todd's shirt. "You lying little…"

"Child abuse!" Todd screamed. "Assault! She's threatening me! Call the cops! I need a restraining order! Help! Police!" 

"Will you stop that?" Scott shouted. "Shut up Toad!" 

"He's threatening our freedom of speech!" Fred shouted. They started arguing again. 

Kelly moaned and started hitting his head against the shelves. "Why me?" He moaned. Several books fell down and hit him on the head. The students looked at him.

"You killed him," Todd said in a hushed voice.

"WE DID NOT!" Scott shouted. And once again the arguing started, leaving Kelly on the floor.

Later that day….

"I can't believe I got detention **again**!" Jean spat. "I hope you're happy Scott!" 

"Well at least Evan stopped Pietro's singing," Scott groaned. 

"No I didn't! I never got there," Evan grumbled. "Kelly caught me in the halls without a pass! I got detention! And here's the sick part! He even congratulated Pietro on his singing. I think he must have bribed him somehow!" 

"The Professor is not gonna be happy about this," Scott groaned. 

"Logan is gonna kill us," Evan moaned. 

"I told you this was a bad idea," Jean said.

"Oh shut up Jean," Evan and Scott snapped at the same time. 


End file.
